


You

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anger, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, friend, hand-holding, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper reveals a little green-eyed monster when Monty starts hanging out with Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an hour looking for synonyms for the word 'kissing' and I hated all of them. 
> 
> I've been rereading the series and getting kind of sad that Jasper and Monty aren't anywhere to be found, so I wrote this. This is the longest Jasper/Monty pairing that I've written (and actually published) and I'm actually kind of proud of it. 
> 
> I listened to Ruby Blue by Sleeping At Last on repeat while writing this.

He slammed on the brakes abruptly, turned to him with a scowl and said, “Okay, what is this really about, huh?”

Jasper had been being fairly quiet the past few weeks and the rare times that he actually did speak, he'd done it angrily, lashing out at whoever spoke. Jasper's head was pressed against the window and he stared out of the clear glass blankly. He said nothing, kneading his hands together in his lap. Monty started to slide his hand across the console, planning on touching Jasper's wrist, before quickly stopping himself, remembering that Jasper didn't like to be touched when he was angry. 

It wasn't something Monty had been dealing with well. They were best friends after all and physical contact was something that happened a lot. Hugging, secret handshakes, tickling, piggy-back rides, wrestling and a few thousand other things fell under that category but Jasper had been angry for weeks, so every time Monty would even try to touch him he'd flinch away as though he'd been burned. The image of Jasper flinching away all the time had burrowed itself into Monty's mind, causing him to question the validity of their friendship and wonder if this was the end of it.

Monty carefully pulled off the road and into a deserted parking lot as he spoke. “Jasper, come on.” The lone light in the parking lot flickered idly a few feet away, leaving the car in shadows.

Jasper shook his head slightly, accidentally smacking his head against the glass and shaking a few strands of hair into his face. Monty wanted to reach over and push it out of his face, he wanted to grab Jasper's chin softly and force him to look Monty in the eye. “Jasper, you're my best friend, just tell me.” 

“How's everything going with Raven?” Jasper's voice was gentle and he spoke to the window, fogging up the glass. 

The question was random and confused Monty but he answered it easily. “Fine, I guess. She's a pretty cool friend.”

“ _Friend._ ” Jasper scoffed, the angry edge entering his voice again and suddenly Monty knew exactly what was going on. 

Jasper was _jealous._

He was jealous of whatever it was that he thought was going on between Monty and Raven, jealous of the relationship that he was convinced they were in. Monty snickered and Jasper finally looked over at him. The anger was apparent on his face and Monty realized his mistake as Jasper said, “Fuck you.” and grabbed the door handle, practically flinging himself out of the vehicle. 

“No, no, no, _Jasper_.” Monty gripped his door handle, shoving at the door when the lock got stuck. After struggling for a moment he wrenched the door open but Jasper was already halfway across the parking lot, hands shoved angrily in his pockets as he walked away. “Jasper!” Monty called as he half-ran after his best friend. Jasper's steps slowed for a few seconds before he continued with his angry, fast pace but that was all Monty needed. 

He jumped at Jasper's back, successfully knotting his arms around Jasper's neck, stopping him in his tracks and, momentarily, choking his best friend. Jasper lost his footing for a moment and Monty found himself wondering if he'd launched himself with enough momentum to pull them both to the ground. But Jasper steadied himself, and Monty, at the last second and immediately went to trying to untangle Monty's limbs from around his neck. 

Monty let go easily, moving around in front of Jasper quickly enough to block his path. Anger was clear on Jasper's face but Monty could see his eyes shining with tears that hadn't managed to spill yet. Monty did the only thing he thought could make Jasper smile. 

He kissed him.

Monty placed his hands on either side of Jasper's face and leaned in quickly to seal Jasper's lips with his own. Jasper was frozen in shock or fear or something Monty couldn't place but he refused to pull away, positive that once Jasper let go of that emotion he would kiss back. After a few more seconds Jasper melted and he pressed back, tongue darting at the seam of Monty's lips to deepen the kiss. His hands went to Monty's waist, fingers clutching at his hips as Monty knotted his hands into Jasper's hair.

And just as quickly as they had come together, they were torn apart. Monty opened his eyes to find Jasper slowly backing away, already two or three feet in front of him. His hands were back in his pockets and he looked angry again but Monty could see the tinge of pink on his cheeks. Monty could only think of one thing to say. 

“Raven likes Clarke.”

Jasper froze again, confusion washing over his features and Monty took a few steps closer to him. “Everyone likes Clarke, Clarke's great.” Jasper's voice was nonchalant and Monty could feel his silent _duh._

“No, I mean she _likes_ Clarke.” he stretched out the word as he spoke, trying to accurately convey what it was that he was thinking but Jasper still looked confused. “Raven has a crush on Clarke and I was trying to help her.” he smiled sheepishly, “I didn't realize I was making you jealous.”

“I was _not_ jealous.” Jasper said indignantly but the deepening color on his cheeks told Monty otherwise.

“You were totally jealous.” Monty said, but Jasper shook his head furiously, letting his hair fall into his eyes. Monty reached out to brush Jasper's hair out of his face, saying, “For no reason, by the way. I don't like her.” he stated flatly, interlacing their fingers.

“Oh, really?” Jasper looked down at the their clasped hands for a moment then looked straight into Monty's eyes and raised his eyebrows curiously. “Who do you like, then?”

Monty took a step closer and their noses touched. “You.” he said against Jasper's lips, kissing him again.


End file.
